


Lose

by Naemi



Series: Cupid Shenanigans [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Cupids, Gen, Humor, Other, Some Swearing, companion fic, mentioned Isaac/Scott, mentioned background Derek/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: He waited three years for this chance, and now that it's come, it seems unreal. But here they are, two names in neat, silver letters on a roll of parchment: a promise of revenge.





	Lose

 

Stiles trails his fingertips over his freshly waxed bow and plucks at the string playfully. He waited three years for this chance, and now that it's come, it seems unreal. But here they are, two names in neat, silver letters on a roll of parchment: a promise of revenge. Not that Stiles is still mad; all in all, he's never been happier in his whole, eternal life. Minus the challenge of being lovers with a mortal creature, of course, but that's not the point.

No, the point is that Isaac's sass level went through the roof after he matched Stiles and Derek. By the Gods, Stiles always hated his guts, but now … He has no words for how much he wants to pull his ridiculously pretty hair or strangle him with his stupid scarf or just at least kick him in the nuts, like, thrice a day.

He takes a deep breath of the warm air bearing the first, subtle smells of spring and squares his shoulders. As much as he's looking forward to tackling his special mission—an eye for an eye, so to speak—he doesn't deem Isaac worthy of the good that comes with it. He's too much of a nuisance to deserve happiness.

But it is what it is, and so Stiles straps his quiver and grabs his bow, and while he's still wondering how to sneak up on Isaac, a guy so notoriously on edge that he jumps at his own shadow at times, serendipity intervenes. Stiles materializes in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve, only a few yards away from Isaac, who happens to be preoccupied.

Hidden behind a tree, even though he's invisible to the non-cupid eye, Isaac stands ogling that huntress, as he so often does. She and her red-haired friend are sitting by a pond and dipping their toes in the water in happy silence. Nearby, two boys are talking; the sounds of their conversation draw closer as do their footsteps, and when they enter the clearing, Stiles's lips curl into a satisfied grin.

Scott McCall. Bingo.

He thanks his good fortune, nocks an arrow, and huffs when Isaac wanders off quickly, creating so much noise in the coppice that the werewolf strains his ears … and follows the sounds.

Bow lowered, Stiles takes after them.

For a few dozen steps, the trees block his view, and when he has his eyes on his targets again, he almost shoots himself in the foot when he sees Scott Fucking McCall all enshrouded in blue and watches Stupid Scarfboy Isaac materializing in a cloud of his own, damned, fucking cupid's dust.

“What the—that's not how the fuck this fucking works!” Stiles hisses.

Scott and Isaac have silly wide smiles plastered on their faces, and out of spite, Stiles aims and fires. His arrow hits Scott in the leg, and while the red cupid's dust is spreading, Stiles blinks, nocks, and fires at the back of Isaac's head.

“Fuck you,” he mutters under his breath when the impact makes Isaac jerk back. The next moment, Stiles watches in horror as the werewolf and the cupid literally crash into each other—all lips and hands and hard-rocking hips—and fabric is ripped apart, all courtesy of the desire-fueling overdose.

“Oh, fuck that,” he growls, but shit happens, and besides … he only did his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge's](http://fffc.livejournal.com) _February Special 2017: Cupid_ through their _3rd Froday Madness: All Amnesty_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Jacie** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
